s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Counter Sword
The Counter Sword is a melee weapon in S4 League. Overview This close range weapon consists of a large, mechanical left arm and a small sword in your character's right hand. It is meant to counter opponents who use melee weapons, featuring area attacks, long-distance knock back, and a blocking system that intercepts weak melee attacks, stunning the offender in many cases. Expert counter sword users can make use of unique glitches for this weapon to perform advanced maneuvers. Controls Advantages *Excellent melee crowd control *Low SP consumption *Useful for some jump maneuvers *Revenge Stance cancelling enables advanced maneuvers and combos *The range of the uppercut blast is very long for a melee weapon *Good defensive capabilities Disadvantages *Long swing recovery; punishable on miss * Vulnerable to ranged counterattacks Range and Damage *Normal attack: It deal 10/20/20/15 damage (30/40/40/45 if critical) in range 350. 4 combo deal 65 damage (155 if critical) *Jump attack: Deal 30 damage (60 if critical) at range 500. *Strong attack: Deal 30 damage (60 if critical) at range 600. Tips *List of melee attacks the Counter Sword is incapable of blocking: **The Breaker's jump and charged attacks. **The Counter Sword's heavy attack. Note that unlike many other melee weapons, the Counter's jump attack can be blocked. **The Plasma Sword's jump attack. (The energy part of the attack. If the enemy dives down directly on top of you they can still be stunned) **The Sigma Blade's Awakening ability. Note: None of the Sigma Blade's melee attacks are capable of breaking through the guard. **The Storm Bat's jump attack. **The Twin Blade's charged attack. Normal attack is also included if fails to block the first swipe. **The Exo Scythe's strong attack(left click hold). **The Metallic Fist's special attack. **The Iron Boots's dash attack. **The Katana's ultimate slash. *Critical hits are achieved by lining your character up with the enemy character, not your aiming reticule. An exception to this is the Jump attack, which criticals when you hit with the tip of the metal fist. *This weapon is a good defensive option with the Shield skill. Activate the shield then use Revenge stance and you'll be able to block most attacks. *You cannot critical with Jump attack by landing on an opponent, or hitting their body directly with it; You must hit the ground infront of them, while remaining lined up. *Common combo for the CS is "Slash Punch, Uppercut, Slash Punch, Uppercut..." Best for crowd control until all enemies are dead or running. *You should be facing the enemy for Revenge Stance to work, so being backed up by a wall works quite well in protection from melee from behind. *One strategy to make better use of the CS' jump attack combo is wall jumping, then hurtling down to perform your jump attack and heavy attack. Gallery Concept Art CounterSwd Art.jpg|Concept art of Counter Sword. CrowCounter Art.jpg|Concept art of Crow Counter Sword. KnightCounterSword Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Knight Counter Sword Color variants Icon sword counter 1.png Icon sword counter 2.png Icon sword counter 3.png Icon_sword_counter_unique.png|Unused unique skin Promotional Poster CROW COUNTER SWORD PROMOTIONAL.jpg|Crow Counter Sword Promotional Guillotine Counter Sword Promo.jpg|Guillotine Counter Sword Promotional Night CS.jpg|Knight Counter Sword promotional poster 커넥션이미지-골드체인카운터소드.jpg|Gold Chain Counter Sword Promotional Photo PatchNotes_EN_5.jpg|Virtual Shield Promo Poster Misc CS stats.png|The Counter Sword's stats. Cs uppercut range.jpg|Counter Sword uppercut range Capture20120604174320.png|Crow Counter Sword uppercut Trivia *Damage remains constant from all sides. *The 'hand' part of the Counter sword has three fingers. The middle and pinky are missing. *Also the 'hand' seems to cover only the top part of the arm; the underside of the arm is still visible when the Counter Sword is equipped. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons